parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepover (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
A Comic special about Sherman, Penny, Nate and Tip having a Sleepover. Characters The Heroes *Sherman *Penny *Nate *Tip Transcript *Sherman: well what should i do? *Penny: A Sleepover., *Nate: ........That is a good idea. *Tip: what is a sleepover? *Sherman: Well...A sleepover, also known as a pajama party or a slumber party, is a party, most commonly held by children or teenagers, where a guest or guests are invited to stay overnight at the home of a friend, sometimes to celebrate birthdays or other special events. A lock-in is a similar event held in a setting other than a private home, such as a school or church. The sleepover is often called a as a young child, or a teenager, begins to assert independence and to develop social connections outside the immediate family. *Beginning in the 1990s, commentators wrote about a perceived new trend of parents allowing co-ed sleepovers for teenagers, with both boys and girls staying overnight together. While some writers decried the trend, others defended it as a safer alternative to teenage dating outside the house. *Nate: i guess we will go in the Wabac *Henry and Sarah: WABAC...well okay but be carefull nate Gardners Always Watching You. *Nate: Got It *(AT WABAC) *Sherman: So don't Touch any buttons from the WABAC Nate. got it? *Nate and Tip: Got It. *Penny: remember what Sherman said you 2 don't touch any buttons *Sherman: i don't know where are should we go *Penny: Sherman where are we going? *Sherman: i don't know? *Nate: (sees the button) Whats This? *(press the button to when the world is going?) *Nate: New York? *Sherman: Nate! <:O *Nate: Sorry *(WABAC fless fastly) *Henry and Sarah: (still sleeping) *Sarah: Turn down the Volume Nate. *Sherman, Tip Nate and Penny: (SCREAMING IN SHOUTED FEAR) *Tip: Sherman what are we gonna go? *Sherman: i don't know Tip? *(WABAC Travelling Stops) *Nate: Oh. I'm Toast. *Tip: Where Fine Lets go check it out *Tip: where are we? *(all): Woaaahhh.... :O *(sees the Letter, "Welcome to New York City") *Nate: i don't know were we are *Nate: ooooh i'm so very very veribly Dommed! :( *Sherman: Nate you are not dommed *Tip: Nate don't be scared *Penny: Nate, it's not your fault *Nate: (felling comfitaded and scared but he smiles in Cuteness) *Tip: Nate you are so cute *Penny: Don't be sad Nate *Nate: Lets Go Home. (press a button to Wich Way to Gardner's Home) *Sherman: Nate. Be Carefull these buttons there very dangerous *Nate: Got It..... What button gonna pr...oh nevermind (pressed the Button) *Sherman: Nate, i told you not press that button *(the WABAC Travelling stops again then We're Nate Home again in the Night.) *Nate: oopsy-daisy-maily-dinkles :) *Nate: what do we do guys? *(nate opens the door slowly) *Nate: okay....shut the door slowly *(Tip shuts the door slowly) *Henry and Sarah: (still slepping) *Henry: (snoring) *All: Whew. *Sherman: Well what do we do now? *Nate: Slumberparty? *All: (quietly) yaaaaay. *(Nate and Sherman Smiles Adorablely) *(at Nate's Room) *Sherman: So Tell Me. How do you Meet a Stork? (quiet voice) Tell Me! :) *Nate: yes i meet a stork *Tip: its a boy or a girl? or a ninja girl? *Penny: i guess it's a boy *Nate: a girl *Trio: wow *Baby Diamond: (laughs cudly) Nate. *Nate: Baby. *Penny: it has ninja skills? *Sherman: i don't know? *(Baby doing a karate sills but he accidentaly fall the Lamp but Nate grabs the Lamp so Henry and Sarah woud do any Noise) *Nate: Carefull. *Baby: Sorry. *Sherman: He-he-he.. *Nate (shushing) *Tip: Don't Scream. (Covers Sherman's Mouth) Shhh. *Sherman: (quietly) it talks? *Nate: yes, it talks, sort of *Trio: aww. *Nate: (Yaawwn) *Trio: (yaawns) *Nate: guys why are you yawning *Tip: Sleepover will sleep down so Lets go to Sleep (she sleeps) *Nate: (smiles and goes to sleep along eith penny, tip and sherman) *Sherman: good night guys *(they sleep) *(sherman still slepping) *(The sun rised) *Henry and Sarah (Hearing a Clock Bepping) *Henry Gardner: where is Nate? *Sarah: YIKES! NATE! *(henry and sarah opens the door but they slepping in the Floor) *Henry and Sarah: :| Nevermind. *Nate: (wakes up) Goodmorning Mommy and Daddy! :) *Henry and Sarah: Good Morning. *Sarah Garnder: we were worried about you *Nate and Sherman: (smiles and giggles in cuteness) *Tip and Penny: aww *THE END Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)